criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Kiki Shae and Didi and Ray: One Hell of a Cruise
A day after Zoe’s funeral... (In a pink house, a woman with brown and platinum blonde hair is seen sleeping in a heart-shaped bed. When the alarm clock reaches 7:00 AM, it starts playing “P Control” by Prince. The woman puts the clock to snooze mode and wakes up. She starts stretching and puts on her slippers. She opens up the curtains and looks at the road being cleaned by a street sweeper. She then looks up at the sunshine and smiles) Kiki: It’s always sunny at Grimsborough. I hope Diane was willing to go that party yacht overseas. After all of the ex-boyfriends and other people I have to deal with, my old friends may have a chance to understand how we rule. (Kiki takes holds of a picture of Diane and Kiki in high school. She is seen brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and later choosing which clothes she wants to wear. Kiki is later seen eating breakfast, working out, and taking a briefcase with her. Before she can leave, Kiki puts on boots, sunglasses, and a sun hat. She goes to her red lowrider and drives the car) Kiki: Just like any other day, Diane. This is gonna be great! (In the house of the Parkers, Ray Parker is seen playing violin looking at a music sheet while Diane and their friends watch. When Ray ends the sheet with an E minor, the people applaude) Steve Roy: Nicely done, Ray. You even managed to do this without any mistakes. Ray: Oh, it’s just some tricky talent that I have. Many strive to be better yet are to arrogant to realize what they’re doing wrong. Desmond Galloway: And about Jones, that young chap. How is he? Diane: He’s being depressed about everything. Losing her girlfriend, his colleagues, and ex-colleague that he tried to kill himself. Gertrude Piccadilly: Poor him! I hope he’s doing fine. Dara Chey: (sipping tea) Yeah, even he along with Secret Agent Rook helped solve my daddy’s murder. I even got that inheritance money that I’m saving soon. (Kiki’s lowrider drives by the Parker’s house) Kiki: Hey Didi, you’ve promised me that you will come to the yacht near Money Mile! And bring those lame dudes with you too! Don’t know who they are but they need to see this! Steve: Hey! We are people of a historical society, not just some complex-minded people that you millennials think! Diane: Roy, she’s 46. Desmond: Do we have to go? I mean, is there any point of... Gertrude: Well that party yacht seems nice. We should go. Ray: As long as anything doesn’t go wrong, we’ll be fine. (Diane, Ray, Steve, and Desmond take the Parkers’ car while Dara and Gertrude take Kiki’s car. The cars then leave the Parker house) (In the Parkers’ car, Desmond sees a man who stares at him. As Desmond suspects something suspicious, the man menacingly glares and flips off the former antique store owner. Desmond ignores the man) Desmond: So, my daughter is being released on bail by some of her customers. Although she has to be put in community service for 200 days for her actions. (In Kiki’s car, Gertrude smells something that disturbs her) Gertrude: Kiki, what the heck is that smell? Kiki: Oh, it’s just some man’s fragrance on that car. Makes sure my ride stays clean and shiny. Dara: Yeah, right. Drakkar Noir is like all of that Islamic crap these days. (holding a air freshener tree) And I know to how to freshen it up. (Gertrude smells Dara’s air freshener and feels sick) Dara: Ms Piccadilly, are you all right? Gertrude: No, I’m fine. Just a little carsick. (As the cars drive to Money Mile, a drone hovers over them. At the yacht, a woman is seen controlling the drone while another woman is seen putting deflated objects in the bag. A third woman builds a large motorboat with other women similar to her while walking on water) Woman 1: Lord ROZETTA had told us that the police chief will be there. If she brought any friends with her, it will be good time to split up. Woman 2: (ties bag) I’ve also heard there’s about $20,000,000 hidden somewhere in this district. These guys will stand no chance. Woman 3: (building boat) With this technology, there’s no doubt that we are unstoppable for sure. Come on girls, let’s finish this up! (As the woman are done doing their work, the second woman gives the third woman and her look-alikes the bag. The first woman hides in a security booth while the second woman hides in the yacht and the third woman along with her look-alikes move away from the yacht with their motorboat. Soon after, the group arrives. They all come out of the Parkers’ car and Kiki’s car) Kiki: Welcome to the party yacht! (The giant silver yacht is seen with two platform connected to it and a staircase for entering. The group besides Kiki enter the yacht) Diane: Kiki, are you coming? Kiki: Sorry, Diane. I’ve just ordered 5 crates of drinks and some good sh*t for the party. I gotta to make sure that one of the trucks have them. I’ll join with you later. Diane: Alright, Just call me if you’re ready. (Kiki goes to the trucks and brings her briefcase with her. Desmond climbs up to the control room and turns on the yacht, sending it away from the docks. While Kiki searches the trucks for the crates, the first woman, who is in the booth, is seen controlling the drone and communicating with someone) Woman 1: So Flats, what’s goin’ on in the yacht? Flats: I’m going to strike any minute now. That old man is taking control of that boat so it might be easy for me to attack those fools who think they will stop Rozetta. Woman 1: Dupe, what can you see at the yacht? Dupe: 6 people, Stopper. They’re talking to each other about something and some of them are doing activities. (In the yacht, the group is seen doing sorts of activities, Ray reading a book, Steve looking at the sky and sea with his binoculars, Gertrude putting a teabag in her thermos, Dana texting on her phone, and Diane waiting for something) Diane: Something isn’t right. Desmond is not responding. He’s supposed to be in the control room of the boat. I need to find out. (Diane goes to the control room but only finds Desmond’s shoe present) Diane: Desmond’s shoe! He isn’t here. Does it mean that he is kidnapped by someone? Impossible! We entered the yacht a few minutes ago. No one went to the control room for sure. Gertrude: Oh my god! Steve’s missing! (Diane runs to where her friends are and sees Steve’s binoculars. She starts counting everyone present in the yacht and finds out that Ray is missing) Diane: What the hell? Ray is missing too? Ray: I’m right here, honey! (Diane sees Ray, now wearing a diving suit, riding on a jet ski) Diane: Damn it, RAY! We lost two of our friends and now you want to go jet skiing?! Ray: No, no, no! That’s not what you think! I’m going to search around the boat to see if there’s anything suspicious. I’ll catch up with you guys later. (Ray goes around the yacht. Diane, Gertrude, and Dara huddle) Dara: When we found those two items these guys are holding on, they might’ve gone into the water! Diane: Wrong, Desmond is in the control by the time of his disappearance! Also, he and Steve hate being in water so it’s impossible for them to enter it. Gertrude: I have an idea! Since these guys are missing when they are alone, I might seperate from you to help you find the source of these disappearances! (Gertrude starts moving away from Diane and Dara and runs through the yacht) Diane: Gertrude! (Suddenly, an hand appears and grabs Gertrude, deflating her upon revealing spikes on the fingers. Diane and Dara become shocked) (Kiki is seen looking through the third truck. She opens a crate and sees guns) Kiki: Sh*t! So the delivery man didn’t arrive. There’s possibly a black market going on just to fool my eyes. Guess I’ll need to find out what the hell is going on. (Kiki comes out of the truck and opens her briefcase, revealing an AK-47. Kiki puts some rounds on the magazine and inserts it to the assault rifle. She then cocks it and puts the rifle on her back. She goes to her lowrider and gets a silver pistol. She loads it and comes back to the trucks to investigate them) (At the yacht, Diane and Dara are seen going inside the yacht. Dara, with a tracking device, finds the assailant, the green dot far from the two close dots, quickly moving in different locations) Diane: Could the enemy be hiding in the pipes? Dara: I guess so. If we only had some small thing like a... Diane: (holding a small machine) Camera drone? Dara: Yeah, camera drone! But how did you got this thing? Diane: It’s a prototype made by Cathy to spy on suspicious people. I will send it into the pipes to see if we can find them. (Diane opens the pipes puts the drone in. Diane gets her phone and sees the pipes through the drone. Outside the yacht, Ray is seen circling the yacht with his jet ski. As he was circling around, he notices seven motorboats arriving) Ray: Motorboats? I though it was only a yacht present. (The motorboats move towards Ray and the party yacht, disturbing him) Ray: What the heck? They’re not stopping. Hey! Hey! The docking area is right here! (The motorboats still keep moving) Ray: They’re not listening. Guess I need a talk with them. (Ray drives his jet ski to the motorboats. At the docking area, Kiki comes out of a truck disappointed. She sits down and takes a bite on a Toblerone bar and chews on it) Kiki: Goddamn it, Kimothy Kierra Shae! Flunking college ain’t bad enough but damn, you tried so hard being a pro. I wonder what Diane and the history guys are doing. (puts assault rifle in briefcase) Well, guess I won’t be needing this anymore now that no one’s coming. (Kiki hears some sounds in the security booth. She goes to it and looks through the bulletproof glass and much to her surprise, sees Stopper looking through the drone’s view showing the yacht. Back inside the yacht, Diane and Dara look through the camera drone’s view as it travels through the pipes of the yacht. Dara gets a stun gun in her purse) Dara: I’m going outside. If that dumbass thinks it’s funny to deflate my friends into condoms, they’re wrong! (Dara goes outside and looks at her tracker again. She comes close to the moving enemy and prepares to strike. As the enemy goes to Dara, she activates her stun gun) Dara: TAKE THIS YOU... (As Dara is about to use the stun gun on the enemy, she gets stabbed by the enemy’s hand and deflates. Diane goes outside and sees the action) Diane: Dara! (As the hand drags Dara into the pipes, Diane arrives to help her. Dara slaps her and leaves a trail of blood before going into the pipes with the enemy. Far from the yacht, Ray drives closer to the motorboats, revealing 28 identical woman) Ray: Excuse me, ladies. You’re about to crash into that party yacht we rented. Why not take it... (One of the women pulls out a gun fires 3 shots near Ray’s head, with each shot coming closer to it. The others join in by making a gunshot outline near Ray. A bullet that was fired near the top of Ray’s head shoots down the drone Stopper is controlling, making it move erratically before falling down to crash on one of the motorboats, destroying it and killing the four women. Ray, now getting the warning, drives away from the women. He takes out his piccolo and plays it, making the women cover their ears and scream. Taking offense of this, the women chase and fire their guns at Ray) (Back at the docking area, Stopper sees a static on her controller. Panicking, she throws it away and tries to communicate with her allies. Unbeknownst to her, Kiki tries to break through the bulletproof glass with a sledgehammer) Stopper: Dupe, are you there? Dupe: We’re chasing that man who tried to hurt my clones! We already lost 4 of them and he’s a tricky one of course! I’m going to make sure that none of the Chief’s friends don’t get in our way! Stopper: Flats, are you there? (No response) Stopper: (sarcastically) Just what I needed... (Kiki finally breaks through the glass and draws her pistol to Stopper) Stopper: OH SH*T! (Stopper throws a smoke bomb, blinding Kiki. Stopper maneuvers through the window and kicks the strip club owner. She then goes to the truck and meets up with the driver) Truck Driver: What’s going on, ma’am? Stopper: Nothing, just go! (A bullet hits Stopper’s knee, injuring her. Kiki arrives to the truck with her pistol drawn out) Truck Driver: What the hell? Stopper: I SAID GO! (Spooked, the truck driver silently nods and leaves the area while Kiki fires at the truck. She then goes to her lowrider and follows the truck) (15 meters far from the yacht, Dupe and her clones are still chasing Ray while shooting at him. Water starts splashing everywhere from the gunshots and excessive turning. Using that as an distraction to the women, Ray gets his scuba gear and dives down. Dupe and the clones stop and find Ray gone) Dupe: (pointing to clones) Find that man! If you see his silhouette under water, use a harpoon or something! Bullets don’t here in the sea. (The four clones dives down while the others ready their harpoons. Dupe gets a sniper rifle and aims at the yacht) (In the yacht, Diane is now alone with Dara’s tracker on her hands. Flats is surrounding her under the pipes) Flats: (chuckles) You guys are easily disposable. First, your coroner. Second, your lab chief. Third, your beat cop. And now, your colleague’s girlfriend. How you are going to be next in line! Diane: Tell me who you are and what do you want? Flats: Oh, Diane, so naive and perplexing. Lord ROZETTA promised us money if we manage to take care of all of you in that yacht you’ve bought. Though I will spare you and your friends if you tell me the location of the money. Diane: Rozetta Pierre? Wait a minute... I recognize your voice. You must be one of those gamblers from 15 years ago. Flats: Very good, Diane! Getting the money isn’t the only the motive for me and the others. Stopper and Dupe are respectively a jewel thief and a swindler back in these days. We worked as a team until you and your stupid-ass force shut us down and made us wasted our 10 years in this... Diane: Why work with a jailed convict arrested for DreamLife’s crimes? She possibly brainwa- Flats: DON’T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME IN VAIN! In fact, I would’ve killed your friends by sending them into sea, all chopped up nicely for the fishes to eat. Depending on your actions, I may consider turning your friends back to normal if you tell me the location of that money. (Diane bites her lip and keeps her eye on the tracker. The moving dot stops for a moment. The dot begins to move and surround Diane at a fast pace) Flats: I’LL MURDER YOU LITTLE SH*T! LISTEN UP! ALL YOU’RE ALLOWED TO SAY IS WHERE THE MONEY IS! JUST TRY TO UTTER ANY WORD FROM THAT ASSHOLE OF A MOUTH! Flats: FOR EVERY WORD YOU SAY, I’LL KILL YOUR FRIENDS! SAY, “WHAT?” AND I’LL KILL THEM! STAY SILENT, AND I’LL KILL THEM!! IF I FIND OUT YOU’RE LYING LATER, I’LL KILL THEM AGAIN!!! (Flats stops surrounding Diane and takes a breath) Flats: Got it? Speak very carefully. I will say this again... Where is the treasure? Diane: I’m taking a bathroom break, then I will speak to you later. Flats: Make it quick. (Underwater, Ray dives further down to the sandy ground. He goes down to the sand when he sees four of the clones swimming all over the place) Ray: (thinking) I haven’t been scuba diving since I was in college. So I must be careful about my surroundings. (Ray slowly crawls as he goes through the dim depths of the sea. He sees some crabs crawling along with a harpoon sticking on the sand. A school of fish swim about near Ray’s face and some coral can be seen. When Ray comes to see the coral, his piccolo suddenly floats up. The clones see Ray trying to grab his piccolo and try to ambush him with knives, only to be pushed away by the vents under the yacht. Flats suddenly appears through the vents with bag containing Diane’s friends and accidentally deflates a clone, sending it upwards and alerting Dupe and the clones. They then fire at the deflated clone and shoot a harpoon at the helpless clones underwater, thinking they are Ray) (Dupe puts down her sniper rifle and takes a closer look at the bodies) Dupe: Sh*t, my clones are done. That asshat must be tricky. But not... (A piccolo was propelled to the surface, landing on the harpoon clone’s mouth) Dupe Clone 1: (with picocolo in mouth) Wha- What the...? (The Dupe clone plays out the words, making the other clones scream in pain and cover their ears) Dupe Clones: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Dupe Clone 2: WHERE THE HELL DID OUR GUNS GO?! Dupe Clone 3: (head inflating) FFFFFUUUUUUUUU...! (The third clone’s head explodes, making the second clone shoot herself with a pistol) (All of the clones die besides Dupe, who is standing shocked of the carnage. She kicks her sniper rifle in anger and screams) Dupe: PARRRRRKEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!! (Flats comes out the surface and climbs up to the yacht. She directly confronts Diane exhausted and wet) Flats: Bitches like you have a time for everything, huh? Diane: Some of the pipes in the yacht were used for disposing human waste. I read every part about the yacht and predicted that you will be in one of those pipes. Dara’s attempts weren’t in vain, as she left a trail of blood for me to keep track on the enemy. You are... (Flats reveals a deflated Dara) Flats: ENOUGH TALK! NOW THAT YOU WENT FULL JOJO ON ME, I’M GONNA RIP YOUR FRIEND’S NECK APART! (Flats manically laughs as she is about to stab Dara with her hand, but Diane quickly draws out her pistol and shoots Flats in the neck. The bullet lands on Flats, making her drop Dara and unable to move) Flats: WHAT... THE... HELL?! Diane: (puts away her pistol) Spider poison designed to paralyze your whole body’s muscle functions for 42 hours. Karma can be cruel, right? (Kiki’s car is seen chasing the truck Stopper is on. Kiki comes out of the window and fires, with the bullets landing on the truck and Stopper’s head) Kiki: Yes, I did it! Now to see if the dead body’s here... (Ray swims up to surface and sees Dupe standing on the water. He rises up but not as he expected. Now standing on the water, he sees Dupe standing here) Dupe: You may have destroyed my clones, but not that you took out my friend, you will die as you stand! (Dupe pulls out a spear at throws it at Ray, who dodges it. She runs up to him and slams him into one of the motorboats. Ray finds a nearby gun and grabs it. He is choked by Dupe and tries to fire at her several times. Dupe throws Ray and runs up to him. Ray, who’s holding a knife behind his back, stabs Dupe in the collarbone as she is about to kick him again. As Ray runs away, Dupe gets the knife out of her collarbone and tries to find Ray. The historian is now seen starting up his jet ski, rushing towards Dupe when she finds him. Dupe tries to stab Ray in the neck, only to fail and be run over by his jet ski, breaking her ribs and sending her flying to one of the motorboats) (Kiki drives up to the truck driver) Kiki: Hey, that girl you’re carrying is dead. So I suggest that you pull over. Truck Driver: But... I can’t stop the truck. Kiki: (confused) What? Truck Driver: (panicking) MY HANDS ARE STUCK! LET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN TRUCK!!!! (The truck driver steps on the gas and hits a speed bump, immediately having the truck turning over and crashing several times. Kiki arrives at the scene and comes out of her car. She sees a burning truck along with other cars honking at it and people taking photos of it. Kiki cocks her assault rifle and sees the truck driver covered in blood. She checks his pulse) Kiki: He’s still breathing. I need to get him outta here. (Kiki pulls the driver out of the destroyed truck and leaves it in front of multiple people) Stopper: You think that I’m dead just yet? (Stopper jumps down the burning truck, still alive but with bullet wounds on her head and leg and a few burn marks) Kiki: H- How did you... Stopper: It seems that your Desert Eagle rounds only managed to stop at my skull. (Stopper removes the bullets from her wound) Stopper: I was able to stop them before any harm can be done. (Kiki fires at Stopper with her rifle, only for the bullets to stay still. Stopper grabs the bullets and fires with her thumb, with only one grazing through Kiki’s leg. Stopper smirks and throws a knife which stops dangerously near Kiki’s throat. She goes closer to the Diane’s friend, who moves back a few steps) Stopper: Make one step and I will lodge it further into your trachea and then your blood vessels and vocal cords. I might show you my power now that I was shot two times without noticing. (Stopper grabs some debris and throws it, stopping it mid-air. She goes to the debris and punches it, sending it flying everywhere to the civilians. Police try to shoot at the criminal, only for the bullets to stop moving. She gets some gunpowder and shell casings and throws them to the air, putting the gunpowder into the casings and inserting the bullets into them. She puts the bullets in her magazine and loads her gun. As the officers continuing firing at Stopper, Kiki grabs the knife near her and stabs Stopper’s right arm, with the latter retaliating with an elbow to the face and shooting a power cord, sending it swinging to Kiki) (At the yacht, Flats and Dupe are now seen being surrounded by Diane and her friends. Gertrude, Steve, and Ray tie Dupe up while Diane, Desmond, and Dara kick Flats’ paralyzed body while she helplessly screams with her duct tape-covered mouth) Ray: You said that you have two of these guys including her. Where’s the third one? Dupe: Like hell I’m telling that to the guy who killed my “sisters”! (Ray sends Dupe to the bathroom) Dupe: Wait, what are y- (Several splashing and gargling sounds are heard) Dupe: AAAAHHHHH!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! THE WATER TASTES LIKE SH*T!! Ray: Then... Dupe: I’M NOT GONNA TELL... (gargles) Diane: Meanwhile, we’ll deal with the yacht invader and find some information about “Stopper”. Gertrude: I hope this doesn’t involve splashing tea on her, Diane. Diane: Oh no... It’s more way worse than that. (Diane holds up a DVD and puts it in a radio) Diane: This is from Naples, Italy back in 2001. Rumor is that three gang members from a team tortured another gang member who tried to invade a ship with dance and sunlight. (Steve puts a screaming Flats on a chair and hooks her eye. He ties the string connected to the hook on a metal handle and puts his glasses on Flats) Steve: Now that’ll teach them. At least they won’t feel pain anymore for the next 41 hours and 30 minutes. (Diane puts on her sunglasses and presses “play” on the radio. When the music starts, Diane starts dancing in front of Flats. She is joined in by Steve and Dara, who join in the fun while Flats deals with her agonizing punishment. Flats’ face is now shown in various colors being distorted and melting into a skull. Desmond looks on as he holds on to the door to the bathroom, where Ray is torturing Dupe. Dupe’s face is now shown in a blue screen blowing out bubbles with several details of water being shown. Dara stops dancing for a moment) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-UIn2xq-tOE Dara: If you’re not gonna tell us the name of your partner who is coming after us and their power... You’re should probably start worrying about your other eye, Ms Flats. Flats: (muffled screaming) (Back at the crash, Kiki has a power cord fixed near her neck along with several pieces of debris near her. Stopper is seen tapping a bullet in the direction where Kiki is) Stopper: If I get to build up the kinetic energy inside that bullet, it will be my chance to finish that bastard once and for all. I must keep tapping or else I will lose my accuracy and hit somebody else. And this is where I RELEASE! (As Stopper is about to tap on the bullet, a sniper round blasts through her hand, having the objects affected by Stopper fall down naturally. Stopper is now on the ground shocked at her hand blown to bits) Stopper: Wha- H- H- How... did this happen? I was targeting Kimothy the whole time! Damn it! The bullet is supposed to stop right now! (Kiki pulls up her gun at Stopper’s head. The cops do the same while putting her in handcuffs) Police Officer: We’ll take it from here. (Later at night, people are seen partying in the yacht with Desmond, Gertrude, Steve, Dara, and Ray dancing to the music while Kiki and Diane drink) Kiki: You know, Diane. This has been a crazy ride all through Grimsborough! First DreamLife was doing bull crap to people, your colleague’s car was bombed, a blackout occurred, and then there some three woman batsh*t crazy over you and a blue-haired girl! Diane: I know. Good thing that you made up the time to recover from all of that stress that happened recently. I can’t believe someone from my past will attack me just for the money. The police are currently confiscating the money to make sure if Rozetta has gotten her hands on it. Kiki: Why does everything have to involve Rozetta? Is she that important? Diane: She is! While she’s in prison, her friends back in the university, now called Ad Astra, are planning to take over the city by enhancing themselves with a superhuman serum after the plan to spread Protozane all across the city failed. Kiki: Ad Astra? A superhuman serum? Are you sure that you’re not reading that sci-fi stuff? (Diane starts gulping down her drink and gets another one) Kiki: Come on Diane, we’ve been best friends for 32 years! That means that we have to trust each other! Diane: I know, but it’s complicated to tell you the bad news. Rozetta’s accomplices is Mayor Joe Warren. Kiki: Mayor Warren? That replacement mayor? Damn, I knew something bad will happen. This is more worse than when my employees, Vincent Chan or “Voodoo Vince”, betrayed me with his own strip club. I mean, ever since that day, I feared that someone like you will try to betray me. But I know that you will never do that, as we are best friends forever! Ray: Hey Diane, why don’t you dance with me and the others? This funky music I hear is hip! Kiki: (looks at her watch) Well, see you, Didi. I gotta go. (Kiki leaves yacht and goes to her lowrider. She starts the car and drives back to her house. Upon driving home, she enters it and rests on a couch. Kiki reaches for the remote and watches TV) Kiki: I’d kill for a little Desperate Housewives or How I Met Your Mother. I’m betting that the girls I’ve driven to the party are walking home. (Kiki is later seen taking a shower. She brushes her teeth, puts on her pajamas, and goes to bed, turning off the lamp afterwards) Kiki: *sighs* Goodnight, Grimsborough... At Rita Estevez’s residence... (Martine and Rita are seen on the roof holding a sword and wearing armor respectively and drinking beer) Rita: So where did you got that sword, Martine? Martine: Oh, I’ve got it from an Xerdan temple. Some spirit said I’m the chosen one so they gave me a lot of stuff like this épée. Rita: Well, I’m actually smart judging by that armor I’m wearing right now. I just hide it because I thought no one will be interested with some “nerd”. Martine: Rita, you’re not a stereotypical nerd everybody thinks of. I see you as a personne normale, oui? Rita: Yeah... You know, since you and I and Rook have been watching some rodeo, I’ve thought of doing some Redbone at night. Just for fun... (Rita gets out a guitar and plays “Come and Get Your Love” while Martine hums it) Rita: Hail. Martine: Hail. Rita: What's the matter with your head, yeah... Rita: Hail Martine: Hail Rita: What's the matter with your mind... Martine: ...And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh! Rita: Hail. Martine: Hail. Rita: Nothin' the matter with your head Baby find it, come on and find it. Martine: Hail, with it baby Cause you're fine'' And you're mine, and you look so Divine. Rita and Martine: Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love! (The music plays as the screen goes to black) '''Jesus... Category:Blog posts